Stories of misfits
by robloxian2456
Summary: Modern AU. The world is at an uneasy peace and some countries are almost gearing up for war. What will the soldiers that are bound to protect and serve defend with students on their back OCxVelvet OCxCoco OCxWeiss OCxRuby (Rated: T for inappropriate language and possible themes)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Life

Date: 21st June, 2021

Location: Osaka, Japan

Andrew Yuri Wilkinson was in his apartment in Osaka, it's been almost a year since he graduated Beacon High. He was on his computer just playing games, and he got text message. He looked at his phone and saw the text is from his girlfriend Velvet it says 'Get on Discord'. Andrew complied he used his old discord account an got on the server where most of everyone is in. Once he joined he heard Felix say something lewd and Weiss is bitching about his wording. When the group fell silent and Felix said "Who joined?" There was no reply from anyone until they heard a 'sup' from Andrew

"Andrew your back, how is life without school?" Drago asked Andrew

"Well it is ok, but it's boring as fuck because I have to apply for college" Andrew replied

"Uhh, Andrew did you hear anything I said?" Felix asked

"Yeah I did because, Felix you really say shit outta your ass" Andrew answered

"I've heard that you are going to a military school I am right" Velvet asked

"No I am not going to a military school, you don't need to worry about it" Andrew lied

Andrew was looking on his table a 'deployment' letter from the US Marines. He was looking where is he going to be stationed and it was Korea, Andrew was in boot camp and has been with the Marines for one year now, and now he is going to be deployed probably the North Koreans are pretty restless and looks like they are going to invade the south. Also he should really be on base right now but he is in the reserves, and being pushed to active duty

"Andrew are you sure that you are going to a normal college?" Excel asked

"Yeah I am going to a normal college" Andrew answered

Andrew answered as calm as possible because his 'deployment' date was the 24th of December and that was Christmas eve, well he guess he is going to get more training anyway

"You know the North Koreans are really restless, right now it's just possibilities" Weiss said

"That is right you are my sister-in-law. The US is probably going to deploy more troops there" Andrew said

"For what?" Coco asked

"Well its probably just for the North Koreans to stand down or back off" Andrew answered

Andrew was writing fanfiction one story is 'Tales of Team ADEF' **(Self promotion)** the story was about him and his friends in the rwby universe and about their lives in there. But he was knocked out of his trance from writing by his girlfriend and he disconnected from the call because reasons, but he got a video call on skype. he answered it and he saw it was Velvet

"Andrew don't lie to me, I know your hiding something" Velvet said sadly trying not to cry

"Vel don't cry please, I am not hiding anything" Andrew said trying to calm his girlfriend

"So what's with that paper on your bed?" Velvet said pointing out his deployment letter

"It's just an applicant letter to the collage that I am going" Andrew said

Andrew enlisted in the marines a month after his graduation, and he never told anyone about his enlistment because he knew what will they say if he told them and he knew that some people will question him if he will be doing anything

"Alright, I just hope your do well with your college studies" Velvet said

"Yeah, lets hope on that too because you guys are seniors now" Andrew said before ending the call "Goodbye" was probably the last time he might say to her before he gets moved to Korea. Well he is being moved because the Army wants the Marines to secure the flank, and Korea is mainly a Army base not a Marine base

'I guess they need more Army troops in the middle east than Marines' Andrew thought 'I guess the chance of me getting a Japanese girlfriend was a slim chance when I came here'

Andrew was part-Russian, part-German part-Irish, and part-Japanese. Because his ancestors are from a Russian noble family, and from what he can get some of his ancestors moved to Prussia before it turned into the German Empire and before the Franco-Prussian war, and some of his other ancestors move to other parts of the world like Ireland and France even Japan but that was after WW2 most of his ancestors fought for both sides of the war even back in the Great war it was brother against brother. Some of Andrew's ancestors from Russia, Germany, Japan and Ireland move to the US in the 1800s, and it's sort of family tradition to enlist in the military but his ancestors are many things more than soldiers.

"I guess I should get my mind ready for the shit show that is Korea because it looks like the North Koreans are going to invade but they are waiting for something like an event to trigger enough mayhem" Andrew said to himself

Andrew is going to be 'deployed' to Korea a month later because the Army wants more personnel in the Middle East to fight off a long war.

* * *

One week before deployment

Location: Okinawa, Japan

Andrew was still think about his role in his division, the division he is serving in is the 89th Mechanized division, Bravo company, 23rd Engineers. His division is going deployed to Korea to help with Army stuff. But being a Marine Combat engineer he thought he would be see service in the Middle east with his brother, but he feels like telling his family and his friends but he can't because he doesn't want to break their hearts if he comes back in a body bag. Andrew was in the mess hall on base with his squadmates eating and chatting

"Andrew what's wrong?" A female marine asked him

"It's nothing Shelly" Andrew answered to the female marine named 'Shelly'

"Are you sure there?" Another marine asked him

"Yeah, just thinking about why life sucks" Andrew answered

"Well I guess, we need to head back to the barracks and take the night off and get ready for more training tomorrow" Andrew said

He and his squadmates head back to the barracks and doze off the days ahead

* * *

Location: Busan, South Korea

Date: 21st July, 2021

After days and days worth of training to make sure everybody is combat ready and every marine is a rifleman. Once the Marines arrived in Busan they are met by Army personnel to move them to the base. As they got into the trucks everyone started making jokes about how the Marines are better than Army and these jokes no civilian can understand because they take things out of context and treat every joke made by each US military branch a bad thing.

Andrew was still thinking about this choice of his and what is going to happen. But his division is being stationed here in Korea to probably to bolster up the personnel count

'What is the rest of guys doing?' Andrew thought

* * *

Location: Tokyo, Japan. Beacon Academy

Date: 21st July, 2021

Hairu is walking towards class with his girlfriend Coco and Andrew's girlfriend Velvet they are going to History class, and soon the grade is going to Seoul with a couple of students from other international schools in Japan. Then he saw Weiss talking to Felix about something usually the chat is one sided, but Hairu wants to listen in to the conversation that Weiss and the tsuntractor are having

"Well why do want to talk about?" Felix asking the tsundere

"W-w-well I just want to talk to you about life because you are a person I could trust" Weiss said

"You just want to 'talk' to me eh? Are you sure you have a crush on me?" Felix answered to find a flushed Weiss

"N-n-no I-I-I don't have a crush on you why would I?" Weiss said "I don't l-like your a-a-attitude"

"Are you sure? I wonder how Andrew deals with you being his sister-in-law" Felix said "Because you are acting like a tsundere"

"I am not acting like a tsundere" Weiss said and she smacks Felix and walks to class

Felix stood there and thought to himself 'Why does she target me?'

"Why does Weiss have a crush on me because there is more boys that have a crush on her" Felix said to himself not noticing Hairu listening

Felix was walking to class and it was Chemistry for his grade. And the bell rung telling all students to go to class and 'not' be late and Hairu heard the bell and walked to History class. Somehow they said during class student council said all the upper school will go to South Korea for stuff with the other international schools and with their upper school students

* * *

One month later

Location: Kansai International Airport

Date: 21st August, 2021

Dmitri was with his class waiting for the plane heading to Seoul with the rest of Beacon's students. Dmitri saw his friends from the other classes and other students talking to them looks like Weiss is still trying to get Felix's attention and Hairu is still talking with the other students while Coco is trying to calm Velvet down about Andrew because he hasn't contacted anyone in the last two months now.

"Velvet just calm down, Andrew is just fine" Coco said

"Yeah but what happens if he joined the military?" Velvet said

"If he did he is one stupid guy that left his girlfriend behind" Coco said

* * *

 **Somewhere in Korea**

"I am one stupid guy to leave my girlfriend behind" Andrew said to himself

* * *

 **Back in Japan**

"Thanks Coco" Velvet said

"Guys come the teachers are moving towards the plane" Dmitri said to his friends

"Yeah I am coming" Felix said still avoiding Weiss

The Upper school from almost every school were moving on towards the planes because there are just to many planes and Beacon students board the first plane bound for Seoul, people guess its just a starcraft tournament that some of the students are participating in.

* * *

 **And cut there you go guys the first chapter of this modern rwby fanfic I am keeping the schools from Rwby but not the cities. Lets see what will happen next time, Please follow, favorite and review this story. If you want to see the characters bio and how these characters fit in the Rwby universe, so check out 'Tales of Team ADEF' to see some of the chapters there.**

 **This is Robloxian2456 signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**All the rwby characters belong to rooster teeth. I own my story and my characters**

 **This chapter was put back because of life and other stories I am working on so just get the content as is then you would be fine. So now I must get out of here before Rui gets to me**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fuck you life

Date: 23rd August. 2021

Location: Seoul, South Korea

It's been two days since we landed in Seoul, the event its probably something related to Starcraft or looking at historical sites or other stuff

"Man its been two days since we arrived in Seoul. Just why did the school bring us here in the first place" Jaune said

"We don't know Jaune it's probably something they want to keep quiet about" Pyrrha said

"We are here for a tournament and we are going to cheer our school team along" Velvet said

"Is that why we are here?" Coco asked

"Probably I really don't down because that is what I've heard" Velvet replied

"Are you still worried about Andrew" Fox asked her

"Yeah I am because he never told me anything but I saw something last time I talked to him" Velvet said

"What is it?" Coco asked

"It was a piece of paper that Andrew said it was a collage application" Velvet answered Coco sweat-dropped

"Are you sure it was collge application?" Coco asked tried to conform her suspicious thoughts

"Yes he said it himself" her friend said

"You know it that was probably a deployment letter right?" Coco said

Everyone looked at Coco and said the same thing that was on their minds

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed

* * *

 **Somewhere else in South Korea**

'I feel like that Coco found and told everyone' Andrew thought

"Well I am fucked if I tried to explain" he said

"Andrew what is wrong?" a female marine asked Andrew

"It's nothing Rui it's just that I am going to die after this stationing" Andrew said

* * *

 **Back with Hairu and co**

"Well it looks like Andrew is going to die after this" Hairu said

"You are right there brudder" Felix said

"I-He lied to me this is the first time he did that" Velvet said trying not to cry

Coco comforted her friend because she broke down crying

"Shush its ok" Coco said

"What if he dies?" Velvet asked thinking of many ways Andrew dying

"Whats the worst that could happen?" Fox said

"Fox please don't jinx it" Weiss said

* * *

Date: 3rd September, 2017

Location: Seoul, South Korea

Andrew and his Marine squad were on leave and walking around Seoul and just having fun but one of Andrew's marine buddies bumped into someone

"Sorry there" The marine said turning around

The marine turns around and revealed Coco

"Don't you have any manners?" Coco asked

"Sorry there ma'am I just didn't see you there" The marine replied with one hand behind his head

"What is your name?" Coco asked again

"Private Rexon Ramirez. Bravo Company, 23rd Engineers, Gamma Squad ma'am" Rexon replied with a mock saluted

"Oh so are you stationed here?" Velvet asked coming behind Coco

"Yeah the 89th Mechanize is stationed here for the time being I am out with my Squad and NCO" Rexon replied

"Rex there you are" A female voice said in a distance

"Oh Ally I thought you were with Sarge?" Rex said

"Yeah but Sarge told me to find you" Ally said

"Ok lets not keep our sergeant waiting" Rex said

"Wait can we follow?" Coco and Velvet asked in unison

"Alright but I don't think that Sarge will like it" Ally said

"When does Sarge like anything?" Rex asked

"Good question" Ally replied

Ally, Rex, Coco and Velvet were walking around then they saw a group of marines

"Wow Ally it took you that long to grab Rex" the front marine said

"Well he was talking to civvies" Ally said

"It makes sense when I can see you have two civvies with you" a voice from another marine of the group

"You know Tower you have to shut up sometimes" A voice said smacking the head of 'Tower'

"Sorry Sarge I was just pointing out the obvious" Tower said to Sarge

"Well thank you captain I-want-to-point-out-everything and go introduce the squad to them" Sarge said

"Well fine them" Tower sighed and now introducing the squad

"We are from Bravo Company, 23rd Engineers, Gamma Squad I guess Rex told you right?" Tower added Velvet and Coco nodded

"We have here Privates Rex Ramirez, Alison Ysutaki, James O'Kael, Rick Sikari, Peter Windcaster, Sarah Edison, Corporal Richard Arc, Sergeant Mikey Samson I am Adam Edison" Tower said

He pointed to the last person

"Then we have Corporal Andrew 'Ghost' Wilkinson" Tower added

"Thanks you dumb fuckshit" Andrew said "And hi Velvet"

"Andrew!" Velvet screamed ran to give Andrew a hug

Then Velvet let go and smacked her boyfriend

"Why did you lie to me?" Velvet asked "You broke a promise"

* * *

 **Rob: Finaly I manage to get this done but I will like to keep it short**

 **Rui: You know that working one four stories are going to kill you right?**

 **Rob: Yeah but I don't care its not like I have a deadline like for homework**

 **Rui: Makes sense**

 **Neo: Would you just make out already?**

 **Andrew: Yeah it would be fun right**

 **Frost: Why did you leave the door unlocked again**

 **Rob: Rui did you forget to lock the door?  
**

 **Rui: Maybe**

 **Kurumi: Hey Rob how is it going**

 **Billy: Wow this is a spacious room you have here Rob**

 **Rob: I have to do the outro but I will let my interdimensional story 4th wall breaking daughter to deal with that**

 **Neo: Thanks daddy and guys as always this is Neo signing off**


End file.
